Ļifĕ
by Purple Asus
Summary: He never took anything to his heart. Whether anyone made fun of him. He never said anything. But at the end they forget that he is also a human and it hurts him too..


**X...X...X**

A person is sitting on the sofa present in the lounge of his house, deeply engrossed in his own pool of thoughts/thinking.

...he had taken a day of or he was a given a holiday as the new members/officers were there in the bureau to take care of the things/cases, along with four seniors and ACP. But why would he be there, though it's also his job like the other 18 people, but no he was regarded/treated as a servant. Why? Because he was a joker, as this compliment was given to him by his own DCP Chitrole, because he always lighten the serious moments, that's why, _yeah,_ may be this was the reason, or the reason can be as he is afraid of _aatmas, _the thing which doesn't even exist, in real world. It can be as he gets afraid of every small lil thing. Yeah, _I guess so, _these all are the main reasons.

_How stupid the life is na, one day you are the most important person for someone, but on the very next day no one cares if you are alive or dead, no one cares, because it doesn't mean anything to anyone, your existence doesn't mean anything for anyone._

If you are present or not, no one cares, or by mistake if anyone do notice anything, formally they will ask but at the very next moment _they will forget._

**If Your Existence Doesn't Mean Anything, Make Sure That Your Presence Also Doesn't Have Any Effect.**

He is there, with the very old ACP, Abhijeet, Daya, but the fact is he is there before the trio, so, why he is not treated like he should be, like the rest of the officers, what's the problem if he make everyone laugh in serious moments, what's the problem if he sometimes crack jokeS, what's the problem if he refreshes everyone's heart and brain, what's the problem if he make everyone smile. Never forget refreshment, smile and laugh is essential for life. Never forget he is the one who come up with the solutions in difficult moments/cases. Never forget he is the same person who beg for his senior's life from god, when he was fighting with death, on dead bed. Never forget he is the same person who was by his senior's side when he was accused of murder, as a murderer.

No doubt Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin, his best friend cum Bhai, Vivek, always make him smile, as he always do the same, but sometimes a thought came in his mind.

**Am I Really The Important Person As I Thought To Be..?**

...but the answer come as no, NO, you aren't...

**It's Sad When You Realize You Aren't As Important To Someone As You Thought You Were...**

* * *

**Life isn't fair, but it's still good,**

**Your Job won't take care of you when you are sick; your friends and parents will: stay in touch.**

**You don't have to win every argument; agree to disagree.**

**Make peace with your past so, it won't screw up the present.**

**Don't compare your life to others; you have no idea what their journey is all about.**

**Over prepare,and then go with a flow**

**Be eccentric now; don't wait for old age to wear purple.**

**Frame every so-called disaster worth these words: "On 5 years, with this even matter?"**

**What other people think Of you is none of your business.**

**Your children only get one childhood,**

**If we threw our problems in a pile and saw everyone else's, we'd grab ours back.**

**Envy is a waste of time. You already have all you need.**

**No matter how you feel, get up, dress up and show up,**

**Life is not tied with a bow, but it's still a gift..**

**X...X...X**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A totally illogical story, right? Yeah, I know it is.. But I was feeling to write something like this.. I guess these are my feelings for myself as well as for Freddy sIr..

Sometimes I really get angry.. Whenever I see they are treating him as an optional person...

Guys, I know many of you don't agree with me.. But as I say before these are my thoughts about him.. I just wanna express it..

I really know, is story ka na sir hai na pair.. But, still mujhay likhna tha..

just one more thing.. If you waste your time in reading this.. Than thankyou so much and sorry as well for wasting you precious time.. but if you had read this than kindly please do review.. Good or bad.. Negative or positive.. Both are welcome with open heart..

**Lastly, Read and Review..**

**NainaCID**


End file.
